


The Lonely Queen

by wileret



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix about Lydia Martin that goes throught season 1&2 events. Album cover included.</p><p>Birdy, Lissie, Melissa Auf Der Maur, Marina & The Diamonds, Mogwai...</p><p>PS: Link updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mittiexx).



> Fanmix entirely made for her as a love sample at [The Spoil (me)me at LJ](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/18807.html) :)

 

 

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/?hsehzps4v3mej7i)

**Just a click in the cover :)**

  
**  
**01\. Raing Song - Kirill Pokrovsky

02\. Without a Word - Birdy

03\. Everywhere I Go - Lissie

04\. The Hunt - Melissa Auf Der Maur

05\. Living Dead - Marina & The Diamonds

06\. Echo - Jason Walker

07\. Numb - Barcelona

08\. Take Me Somewhere Nice - Mogwai


End file.
